Talking in her Sleep
by BIFF1
Summary: CJ learns more than she wanted to when one night Suki's mimicry skill takes over in her sleep. Suki/Ray


A/N: sorry the spacing is tight computer wont format it the way i want it to. Hope you enjoy anyway

Talking in her sleep

_"Suki Sato."_

CJ was woken up by the sound of a boys voice. She sat up quickly straining her eyes to see across the room to Suki's bed while she quietly searched her immediate area for something to defend Suki with.

_"You look beautiful..."_

She recognized that voice. CJ listened hard trying to hear where the intruder was because she couldn't for the life of her see him.

_"It'll be okay Suki."_

Ray Snyder! That confident,calm, dark voice could belong to no one else. Why was Ray in their room. CJ slid out of her bed as quietly as she could and turned on her desk light sending a spotlight towards Suki's bed.

But the only other person in the room was Suki. She was fast asleep. CJ looked at the door, it was still locked. She moved slowly towards Suki wondering if everything was as fine as it looked. when she was standing next to Suki's bed she watched as Suki's mouth moved but the voice that came out was not her own, it was Ray's.

_"What's brown and sticky...a stick!" _she laughed quietly in his tones_, "Don't you ever laugh?"_

CJ stood there mouth slack in amazement as she watched Suki talk in her sleep. Where these all Ray's words?

_"Oh I suppose you could do better?"_

_"Do it again." _

_CJ could hear the smile in Ray's voice even thou it was coming out of Suki's mouth._

_"Oh you can do better than that...put some teeth in it."_

_"Where did you go? i was worried"_

CJ could hear the worry in his voice and felt a little embarrassed to be hearing what was obviously meant for Suki's ears only. CJ walked back to the desk and turned off the spotlight. Sighing she got back into bed and wondered if she was going to be falling asleep to Ray's voice. Which she supposed when it was gentle and sweet like it appeared to be when he talked to Suki she could do much worse.

_"These are for you, I picked them in the forest."_

CJ looked across the room to the window and there sitting happily on the window sill were a pair of orangish flowers that she hadn't known the origin of until now. Suki had just smiled to herself face a little red and told her that she had picked them on the edge of the forest. She had known that it was a lie but the gentle way that Suki had looked had told her that Suki wanted to keep this secret.

_"Suki..."_

_"Suki..."_

_"Suki Sato..."_

She must have liked the way that her name sounded in his mouth because she spoke her name in his voice several times in a row. Each sounding more sweet and intimate than the last.

_"Can I kiss you?"_

CJ sat back up in her bed and watched Suki in shock. Had she kissed Ray Snyder and not told her? If so why had she felt the need to hide it from her.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever layed eyes on."

Wow. CJ was impressed at how sweet Ray apparently was, he said wonderful things to Suki in such a sincere voice.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Beautiful...beautiful...beautiful..."_

Suki turned over on her side and in her sleep threw her blankets on the floor. And even thou her face was half hidden in her pillow she could still hear Ray as clearly as if he was sitting next to her.

_"Good morning"_

_"Afternoon"_

_"Good night Suki."_

_"Of course I don't think your a monster, that's ridiculous...I don't care what your family has done... you are perfect."_

_"perfect"_

CJ willed herself to sleep listening to such intimate things was just wrong. She hadn't been told about Ray so she shouldn't be listening now. CJ pulled her pillow up around her head hoping to block out the sweet whisperings of Ray Snyder. Something she never thought she would have to worry about.

"Suki?" CJ called out hoping that maybe if it didn't make Suki stop it would at least make her switch topics. Thankfully Suki made a soft grumbling noise as she turned over again. Ray's voice disappeared from the room but his words still echoed in CJ's head.

"CJ wake up!" Suki pulled her friends blankets back playfully.

CJ however was not in a playful mood after listening to Suki talk in Ray's voice for almost two hours. She sat up and looked Suki dead in the eye and spoke quietly, "How long have you been seeing Ray?"

"What!" Suki's face was red and she pulled away from her friend. Her eyes darted around the room and her eyes fell on the flowers on the window sill, "How?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I talked about him?"

"No you talked as him." The flush that ran rampant across Suki's face spread to CJ, "You said a bunch of stuff in his voice..."

"Oh god...I'm so sorry..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" CJ asked as she got out of bed.

"I don't know, it's nothing serious so I didn't think it was important. Plus with all the Cal stuff that's been going on I figured you needed to know about Ray as much as you needed me to punch you in the face." Suki shrugged and started to gather her books.

CJ felt ashamed that her friend, her best friend had felt the need to hide something like this from her because she thought that her mind was scrambled enough by her own boy problems.

"You can always tell me... are you sure it isn't serious?"

"Of course it isn't... it can't be. Were leaving soon remember?"

"Does Ray know it's not serious?"

"Of course he does..."

"Does this mean that you meet secretly and make out?" CJ's face scrunched up as she thought of Suki and Ray smashed together in a supply closet somewhere.

Suki just laughed.

A/N: Just a little one shot to tie some people over who are waiting for the next chapter of Movie night. I'm tring to decide where I want it to go so it might be a little longer. Hope you didn't mind this distraction.


End file.
